villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ZombieKiller123/My Inspirations
Hey guys, ZombieKiller123 here. Have you ever wondered how I came up with my characters? (Cricket chirps). Apparently not...oh well, I'm going to tell you all any way! These are the inspirations for how I came up with my characters and thier traits. (The explimation might be a bit long though, sorry) Let's start from the beginning shall we... Todd: Ah yes Todd. My first character on this wiki. The World Walker, who made his debut in World Walker Escape from Hell:Story 1. But how did I come up with him? Well, as corny as it sounds, he was literally born of this wiki. When I first came here and I read some of the works, I was just inspired to make a hero who could fight beings across the multiverse. His powers I got from a bit of role playing I did on my profile on the original Villains Wiki (with a power-down of course). As for his name...I had a bit of a Sweeney Todd obsession at the time so I took Todd's last name and gave it to my new hero. As for his being the "World Walker" (proper noun) I got the idea from The Doctor from Doctor Who. I just really liked the idea of a character so hated and feared by evil, that those forces would either run for the hills or fight him to prove something. As for him being Episcopalain...well...I'm Roman Catholic. I originally intended him to be a Protestant, but I don't know enough about the differences between the two, that choose Episcoplaianism, because (According to Robin Williams) it's "Catholic Lite—same rituals, half the guilt." making it a little easier for me to write. Nilrem: Nilrem. The archenemy of the World Walker and loyal servant of Ba'al who slaughtered everyone in his village, including his own wife, son and parents. How the hell could I make such a sick son of a bitch? Well let me tall you! The basic idea came from Brother Mordo from Marvel comics. Also, it's been a while since I made a deal-with-the-devil character, and this gave me the idea. I made him resembled Vincent Price because...well let's face it, it's Vincent-freakin'-Price! While he was a nice guy in real life, he always played scray as hell characters. Nilrem's name was from...well look at it in a mirror. Johanna: Johanna, Todd's best friend since childhood. Where did I come up with her? Surprisingly...I have no memory, which is a shame, since I really developed her since her debut in the Multiverse, starting as a scared girl, but has since became a strong, independent young woman. Sorry guys, I hate to say, I forgot who I created her... But I remember her name's origins. Like Todd, I got it from Sweeney Todd, this time Sweeney's daughter. (Ironic, considering Todd's relationshipt with Johanna) Ba'al: Nilrem's higher up. How did I create this eldrich abomination? Well it started with merely naming him. I happened to be writting the original World Walker story, but the name came from my minor knowledge of the Bible (what can I say, I don't read the Bible a lot despite being Catholic *shrug shoulders*) and from a website called Godchecker. (Cool website, highly reccomended.) As for his physical form? Well I wanted to create a horrible looking monster, so I went to the manticore and chimerica (both mythological creatures, sorry for spelling errors) which are monsters made from bits and pieces of other creatures, and thought of the most disgusting, hideous monster I could imagine. Elliot: Elliot, my first minor character, and with good reason, due to his great power. So how did I create this psychopath? Well I actually made his powers first. I thought of someone who could take another's powers. So I thought "How do I do it?" Eventually I though, "By killing others!" But how did "he" get "his" powers? "He has the Damned Blood of Judas." All I needed was a figure and name. And thus...Elliot was born. Philip: This living pile of nanomachines is a fun character to use, hell I managed to get him a girlfriend.(Here's looking to you Hero Forever :) ) But how did I create him? Well I was TV Tropes and found a page called "Body Horror" and the picture was a link to a manga called Parasyte, about a boy who has an alien parasite in his arm, who battles people who are controled by the same species of aliens. I read a little of the manga on my computer, and I was interested, and I saw a colored cover of a volume on Wikipedia, where the alien created his eyes on two of the boy's fingers and blades formed on the others...they were gray. I found the alien's powers with the human body to be cool, elasticity and blade generation. But I didn't want aliens, and thought of Grey-Goo a sci-fi doomsday senario. I wanted to make a some-what more down to earth guy, no demons, no cosmic horrors. And I did not himto be religious, at the risk I might have people think I dislike secular people but since I don't think I'd be good at writing atheists, for a reason I have trouble explaining. So I made him an agnostic, a guy who walks the line...Philip evolved. (Update: 7/6/12: Oh and the T-1000 from Terminator 2, definitely the T-1000!) Susan: Well there's a thing with me...I have a yinyang sort of sense of balance, so I thought that would be good for the otherwise secular, stotic, asexual Philip. I thought of a character that lacked his morals, had more emotion, and was more...sexual (nothing too bad of course but still). Even her colors are different from the gray nanobots that made up Philip, be creating her out of black nanobots. Victoria: This sexy assassin/thief is Elliot's domestic partner. So how did create this feme fatale? Well, I needed a factor to make Elliot a bit more human, more sympathetic. So who would be perfect for a guy like Elliot? Well I'm obssesed with Assassin's Creed, and I was playing Gotham City around the time of her debut in Soul Thief II. So that added the thief portion of her character. Her world walking powers...well I assumed Elliot hasn't quiet mastered using telekinesis to unravel the threads of the universe to travel, and I woul assume he would have known someone with that power. The Creator of All: The Creator of All. His name tells you all you need to know about Him. He's my aspect of God. But how did I get the idea for him exactly? Well as I said a million times already here, I'm Roman Catholic, so I took what I have learned over the years, as well as my own research (talk longer to explain then nessecary) to create my aspect of God. The Source of All Destruction: This guy is my aspect of Satan. So basically, I took all that is evil and dumped it into him. I got the idea from (again) what I learned for all these years from Church and my own research. Also the Trans-Siberian Orchestra songs Mephistopheles and Misery (Here are the live versions of Mephistopheles and Misery.) Both versions were very inspiring to the creation of this Satanic being. His name came from this line from Metallica's Master of Puppets "...I'm your source of self-destruction!" with the obvious change from "self-" to "all". Crusader: A new warrior from an alternate timeline where most of the world is under a Catholic Theocracy. Where did he come form? Well, I guess he was originally frustration in my head, not a character, just frustration over over-used stereotypes of religious and nonreligious people...and the stupidity from both. So I decided to do something constructive rather then let it fester, writing the story warning about extremeism from both sides, religious and irreligious...and I really wanted to make a Frollo-equse villain. Jezabell: Ah, the lovely Jezabell, Crusader's best friend, and blessed by the sun god Helios. I came up with her from Esmeralda from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame. And the classic archtype of people using the powers of the ancient gods to help them. Over done? Maybe so. But it still kicks ass! And to show the the tolerance of Crusader. You know, due to the jarring reason I made Crusader? Archdeacon Daniel: This screwed up priest whose goal is to wipe out all those who "opposes" the Laws of Christ. Alright let's get the the jarring stuff out first, I created him to show the religious intolerant. But I also made him because I always wanted to make a Frollo-like villain, a person who simply has power. A person who has this power and uses it for his own means and try to convince other and himself that he's doing something good. Assimilators: These are the aliens that appeared in Nanomachines Two as the main antagonists, a race of aliens bent on replacing mankind as the dominant, sapient, sentient species, by taking over them. I got the idea for them, from The Thing, Invasion of the Body Snatchers (basic powers of body snatching/assimilation/shapeshifting), and The Thing from Another World (Where I got the idea for the aliens to be plant-based life. forms) Category:Blog posts